


barber shop blues

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little sweet terudai kisses in a barber shop</p>
<p>minor character death, terushima is now a single father</p>
<p>hc that teru is pansexual!</p>
<p>daichi's former crush can be whoever you want to imagine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	barber shop blues

After settling into his Tokyo apartment, Daichi realized quickly that his hair was growing out longer than before, and that he should probably get it cut before the first day of classes as a transfer student. He walked into the first barber shop that he saw didn’t look too grungy or sketchy and was amazed by the sight he saw.

 

There was a little girl sitting in one of the chairs with long blonde hair, bouncing excitedly on the seat chanting “daddy” and “pretty” as a young man worked on cutting the wet strands. The door jingled as Daichi entered and he suddenly remembered where he recognized the young man from.

 

“Oh?” Terushima greeted at the curious guest. “Welcome, I’ll be with you in a few.”

 

Daichi wanted to leave; Johzenji’s former captain has irked him in the past, and even more so when Daichi watched his former team play against them again. But he was in a trance as he watched long, deft fingers carefully snip the ends of the young girl’s hair, a fond smile on Terushima’s face as he did so.

 

Once the girl’s hair was carefully trimmed and cut, Terushima blow-dried her hair and pulled them into pigtails on either side of her head. “Akane, do you want some pretty ribbons too?” Terushima asked, showing her a couple of girly samples.

 

“Pink, daddy, pink!” Akane giggled as Terushima put the rest away and tied near perfect bows of pink ribbon around each of her pigtails. “Daddy made me look pretty!”

 

Terushima beamed proudly. “Alright, Akane, do you want to go in the back and play with your toys? Daddy has a new customer.”

 

Akane smiled, looked to the front door and waved to Daichi before running off into the back where all of her toys were. Daichi was dumbfounded; he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Sorry about that; my girl’s hair was getting too long.” Terushima smiled as he leaned against the front podium where the register was, peering at Daichi. “But wow, didn’t think I’d see Karasuno’s captain again, and here of all places.” Terushima grinned wide, the same smile that reminded him of Kuroo, the same smile that made him want to punch something.

 

Daichi was having trouble with his words. “She’s...your daughter?” He asked as Terushima led him to a seat and adjusted the height and slipped a protective apron over Daichi’s clothes. 

 

“Mhm. She’s my angel.” Terushima smiled and grabbed a water bottle to spritz all over Daichi’s overgrown hair. “How short?”

 

“Do you remember high school?” Daichi asked, and Terushima seemed to get the hint. “You’re married already?”

 

Terushima laughed. “No.” There was a bit of silence and Terushima huffed a sigh. “That game where you beat us...it was our manager’s last game. She said some really comforting and inspiring things, and I kind of fell for her. Though I kind of always had feelings for her deep down, but I figured it might be the last time I’d see her again.”

 

Daichi closed his eyes as Terushima started snipping away larger portions, trying to get it short enough before he got out the electrics. “I don’t recall what she looked like.” Daichi mused.

 

“Well, not the prettiest. She had thick eyebrows and a round face, but her eyes were what I fell in love with. And her sharp tongue.” Terushima smiled fondly at the memory. “She got pregnant really quickly...even though she was older than me, we we’re both equally dumb with protection and stuff. But I stayed with her the entire time…”

 

Daichi had a feeling the story was about to turn sour.

 

“The doctor said it was either her, or the baby. Naturally, I wanted the baby gone. But she was still dumb and was set on keeping it. Kept on saying she couldn’t deny the little girl in her arms life.” Terushima felt his voice crack, but he kept going. “So as soon as Akane was born, she died on the spot. I was crying, half from the joy of having a beautiful baby girl of my own, or the fact that the one girl I fell in love with was gone.”

 

Terushima turned on the razor, enjoying the slight vibration in his hand as he worked on the back of Daichi’s neck. “But that’s history. I love Akane a lot and I’d do anything for her.”

 

“That’s admirable to say the least. Sorry for your loss…”

 

“Nah, enough about me. What about you, captain?”

 

Daichi laughed, a little bitterly. “I waited too long to confess to the person I love and well, I was too late, and they moved on without me. I’m just pathetic is all.”

 

Terushima used a comb to help get a closer shave on the sides of Daichi’s head. “So we’re both heartbroken and fucked up, huh? Spells a recipe for disaster.” Terushima laughed.

 

“I would have never took you for a good father, especially so young. But I was proven wrong.”

 

“And I never pictured you as the type to not get what you want. You seem like the kind of guy that lives in the suburbs with a white picket fence and all that.” Terushima mused as he got a towel to dust off the hairs off Daichi’s shoulders.

 

They didn’t talk much after that, the sounds of Terushima’s razor echoing in the open barber shop. Daichi came to enjoy the occasional feeling of Terushima’s fingers on his neck, on his scalp, pressing lightly into his skin. It felt too nice that Daichi nearly nodding off, letting his worries float to the ground like tiny hairs that were snipped from his head.

 

He napped for what seemed like a long time, but woke up to the gentle tapping on his cheek. Daichi slowly opened his eyes, still a little woozy from just being woken up. His vision blurred for a moment, but when Daichi blinked and regained his focus, Terushima’s face was a lot closer than he thought, close enough that Daichi could count Terushima’s individual lashes one-by-one, and he was about to, but Terushima leaned in to take advantage of Daichi’s slightly parted lips and slotted his own against Daichi’s.

 

Kissing Terushima was something new, a feeling like he was being brought into a fantasy world when their lips touched, and being back in reality when they parted. Terushima had pulled away briefly, unsure if Daichi would take offense to the bold action. But Daichi felt like he was high in the clouds, lips wet and quivering before he inched forward to kiss Terushima again. And Daichi felt transported to a dream, grabbing Terushima’s shirt and dragging him in closer, tasting every inch of Terushima’s tongue.

 

When they pulled away again, heavy breaths intermingling, Daichi cracked a small laugh. “So...I take it you’re bi?”

 

“I can swing anyway. So long as they have sweet, pink lips.” Terushima mused, licking his own lips at the thought. “And  _ you _ have very sweet lips.”

 

Daichi chuckled a little louder this time. “What would you have done if my lips weren’t sweet?”

 

“Well I would just have to kiss you more until my lips went numb.” Terushima mused, dragging his nails lightly against the side of Daichi’s head. Daichi found that action soothing, endearing. “Here’s my number.” Terushima pulled a card from his pocket and placed it in Daichi’s hand. “And don’t worry about paying. My treat~” Terushima cooed before standing back up and getting a cordless vacuum to clean the mess of Daichi’s hair on the floor. 

 

Daichi finally looked in the mirror, eyes narrowing as he saw Terushima had given him an undercut. It...wasn’t what he wanted...but then again, he couldn’t dwell on his past too much...and perhaps he had to look on in the future. And, well, the haircut was a lot more stylish and cool than he had thought would look good on him.

 

“Like my work?” Terushima smirked, setting the vacuum back on a rack on the wall and rested his elbows on the counter. 

 

“Yeah...it surprisingly looks good. Better than I thought.” Daichi ran a hand through his hair, remembering the ghost of Terushima’s hands in his hair, on his skin. “Are you...free tomorrow?”

 

Terushima grinned wide. “Sure. Anytime after five is good.” Daichi fidgeted a little. “Meet me here? We can go out, eat dinner...go back to my place after?”

 

Daichi, despite his insecurities and doubts, enjoyed the sound of that. “I’d really like that.” Before he could get to the door, Terushima pulled him in again for a heated kiss, sweeping his tongue across Daichi’s lips. “Just checking to make sure they’re sweet.”

 

“You can check as many times as you want.” Daichi teased, licking his lips as he walked out the door.

 

Terushima hummed to himself. “He has sweet cheeks too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
